A number of prior devices have been proposed for stabilizing the position of a ladder leaned up against a building or other structure, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,698,547, 8,528,695, 5,622,238, 5,165,641, 7,137,482, 3,715,012, 1,994,369, 5,323,875 and 6,408,983; U.S. Patent Application Publications 2004/0055821 and 2013/0327907; and Canadian Patent Application 2115752, some of which include means for enabling stabilization of the ladder at both inside and outside corners of a building.
However, Applicant has developed a new ladder stabilization apparatus with unique features heretofore unseen, thereby providing an alternative or improvement to the forgoing devices of the prior art.